


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by CutieCassie18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kita thinking about home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCassie18/pseuds/CutieCassie18
Summary: Where Shinsuke finds his home.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 35





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toccoans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoans/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic gift for my moot. I'm actually shy to approach her on twitter so haha if you see this, happy birthday! :)

_"Home is where the heart is,"_

Kita doesn't know if he should agree to that, or tell that the statement was so overused.

He heard about that statement a lot when he was a kid up until he's a mature adult. He would always overhear people talking about that.

As he works on his peaceful field, with the light ever so lightly seeping between the mountains, his thoughts went deeper. He tilted his chin up, the sun about to come and shine brightly as the gentle clouds accompanied beside it.

Kita works hard, but his mind started to drift.

He heard from his granny —probably a thousand times— that home is not a place, but rather a person.

Technically, Kita already knows that.

Ever since he was young, he would always think about home. His mind started to question the universe and his existence but mostly about home.

Yes, home in general is a house; where one lives and shelters from the harmful creatures and situations outside. Home is where you feel safe and protected, where you can voice out your feelings and not be afraid to be judged because it's only _you_ and your _home_.

(You and your significant other, your friends, and of course, your family; only you with them, or only you with yourself-)

His mind started to wander more. Similar to a little boy whose first time to see the whole world, excited to meet new people and places, curiosity getting the best of the child.

Who wouldn't want to explore the large universe?

Kita had only seen half of the world; he still has some places to explore.

_An unknown universe ahead, ready for us to go in-_

Some people are ready to take on the challenge, courageously running ahead while some people liked to think first. Some people would be stuck in the middle, debating whether or not to go. And some people are scared and afraid— of what lies in front of them, turning their backs and just head home.

_Home-_

Kita likes to explore new wonders; he's ready and excited. He's prepared— physically, mentally, and emotionally.

_He's ready to take on an adventure._

But he also relates to the people who are stuck in the middle.

He is happy and pleased with his life. Working on the fields and enjoying the result of his progress.

Kita is happy.

(…but sometimes he couldn't stop thinking about the world on the other side.)

He's satisfied and contented with his life right now, but he's also prepared to grab the opportunity and start an adventure.

The thing that's stopping Kita is— he doesn't know where to go home afterward.

Though he knows his grandma would always be expecting for him-sitting around and waving at him.

(Always welcoming him back into her arms-)

But he feels like something is missing—

_Someone_ is missing.

He does know where to go home; He has a house near the cornfield, where his whole childhood was grown there. That's where he grew up, finding peace within.

But Kita's heart doesn't seem to be contented with it.

Who could be missing? He has a home; his grandma is waiting for him, his -

_Oh_

Kita smiled, letting his thoughts fade as he finishes up his work. His mind always liked to wander off.

How silly of him, the more he remembers the statement—

_"Home is where the heart is,"_

—The more he laughs at himself.

He had already found _his_ home; he already found a place where he could go back (second chances are welcome) with welcoming arms.

_He found him._

Kita walks back to his cozy house; he could see his grandmother resting on the porch. Eyes close with a relaxed face.

Kita pecked a kiss on her forehead, fixing up her blanket before going inside.

(His grandmother always loves to take naps outside the setting sun, reminding Kita to wake her up when the night takes over.)

The soft glow of orange light is still there.

"Welcome home, Shinsuke!" 

There he is—

_—His home._

Kita is home.

—Where his heart belongs.

"I'm home, Atsumu."

Kita looked at him with fondness, pressing a chaste kiss on the former's lips— smiling like they are teenagers again.

_He's home._


End file.
